Taken Away
by One night stargazer
Summary: One Shot: What Happen when a loved one is suddenly Taken From you, Will love beat the odds. Seifer x Squall


_**Taken Away**_

**_AN: Hey I'm back here is story-poem, Please review when you're done and tell me what you think. This to was also Betaed by Angels-Obsession, so I really want to thank her for it._**

"Squall, will you marry me." the blond man asked kneeling down on one knee. He was holding in his hand a silver ring with a stripe of gold wrapped around it in the middle. He was looking up into sea blue orbs of the beautiful brunette man.

"Yes Seifer, I will." Squall said to the blond man. A smile crept across his face as Seifer took his hand and placed the ring on his finger.

Seifer then rose from his knee and wrapped his arms around the young mans waist and picked up the brunette and took his lip into his mouth and nibbled on it. He then slowly slid his tongue into the younger mans mouth and slid it across his teeth and onto his tongue. He tasted a slight hint of cinnamon and vanilla rush into his mouth as it sent tingles down his back. When they broke apart Seifer felt his lips a little swollen from the passionate kiss the two of them shared. He looked at Squall and he saw how much love the young man had for him.

"I love you." the blond man said. He pulled the younger man into his arms and wrapped his arms around the smaller body and placing his chin upon the man's head.

"I love you too." Squall said nuzzling into Seifer's chest and wrapping his arms around the man's body.

The two just stood there holding one another in his arms when they heard the PA system come on.

"_Please excuse the interruption students and faculty, but will Seifer Almasy please report to the headmaster's office immediately."_

"What did you do now?" Squall asked the blond man that he was holding in his arms.

"I dunno, Quisty probably just want to chew my ass out for some Hyne forsaken reason." the blond man replied.

The two men separated and hallway back to the hallway from the secret area. Seifer had his arm wrapped around Squalls shoulder and Squall had his arm wrapped around Seifer's waist as they walked back.

When they reached the hallway Seifer turned to look at the young man in the eyes. He stared down into the deep-sea ocean of blue orbs. After a moment's hesitation he slowly leaned down and took Squall lips in his as he started to kiss the young man. When he pulled back form the man looked at the man that he loved so much.

"Will you be back in the room?" Seifer asked.

"Yea, I'm going to go take a little nap." the brunette man said.

"Ok, I will be up with you in a little while." Seifer said.

They both turned and headed off into different directions. Both of the men were thinking the exact same thing.

"_Damn I love that man, I love the way he walks, and the way he talks to me, it's like an angel sighing, and the way he kisses me. Oh my god, listen to me, I sound like a giddy little schoolgirl that just had her first kiss. OH and I can't believe I'm getting married."_

Right before they both turned the corner they looked back at the same time and saw each other and they both knew that they somehow thought the same thing at the same time. They smiled and walked to each of their destinations.

When Seifer reached the Headmasters door he walked forward as he swooshed open automatically. He saw Quistis pacing the room while the Headmaster sat behind his desk and read over a letter. He walked into the room and sat in the nearest chair. Quistis stopped pacing in front of the desk and leaned against the front of it.

"We have a problem Seifer." The blond woman said as she massaged the bridge of her nose. She was trying to appear that she wasn't worried but Seifer didn't buy it. He saw right through her mask because of growing up with her in the orphanage.

"What is it Quisty?" Seifer said standing up and walking over to her. He looked worried because he saw that she was trying to fight back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Read this letter." She said. She took it form the headmaster and handed it to the blond man. "We received it from one of the Seed members that were stationed in Galabadia, they were under cover and they came across it got it to us as fast as they could." She added.

Seifer unfolded the letter and started to read. When he was done reading the letter dropped form his hand and slowly dropped to the floor.

"They are going to try and kill him, Quisty they are going to try and kill Squall." he yelled.

"I know." She muttered as a single tear streaked down her face. "We are already planning a team to go and destroy the assassins.

"I will lead the team." the blond man stated.

"That's what we were hoping." Cid added in. "I want you, Quistis, and Zell to go on the mission, while I have Irvine and Selphie stay here and protect Squall."

"When do we need to be ready to leave?" Quistis asked.

"Tomorrow morning, so I want you to both leave and go get rested and ready for the mission tomorrow." Cid stated. "Just meet me at the front gates at 1500 hours, now both

of you are dismissed."

Quistis and Seifer both walked out of the headmaster's office and headed toward the elevator. The elevator door slid open and the two of them walked in.

"I asked him." Seifer said.

"You did!" the woman nearly shouted.

"He said yes Quisty, Squall said that he would marry me." Seifer said with the biggest smile spreading across his face.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." she said throwing her arms around the man. "We just have to make sure we destroy the assassins before anything happens to Squall." she added taking her hands away from the blond man.

"Were going to kill them, and inflict any pain that they might have caused to Squall." he plainly stated.

When the elevator reached the bottom floor the two blondes walked out of it and down the stairs and headed off tot the dorms.

When they reached the hallway each walked to their respective dorm.

"Well see ya bright and early Quisty." the man said heading into his room.

"Goodnight." she replied.

After Seifer was in the room he took off his trench coat and his boots. He walked into the bedroom and found Squall in the bed asleep on his stomach. Seifer quickly stripped down into his boxers and walked over to the bed. He slid back the covers and slip down next to the sleeping brunette. He could feel Squalls warm body, he reached his arm over the slumbering mans waist and pulled him closer to his own body.

"Seifer." Squall asked in a husky voice.

"Yea, I'm here. Sorry if took so long to get back." he replied nuzzling into the back of Squalls neck.

"What did the headmaster want?" the younger man asked trying not to drift back into unconscious.

"I have to go on a mission tomorrow morning." Seifer said trying to keep the anger out of his voice so the Squall really wouldn't know what really is going on.

"What?" Squall replied. "Why in the hell are they having you go on a mission?" he said turning around in Seifer's arms to look the blond man in the face.

"Cid didn't tell me what it was, I just have to be at the front gate at 1500 hours." the blond man said placing a kiss on Squall forehead.

"Please don't go, tell him to find someone else to head the mission." Squall could see the determination on Seifer's face and knew that he wouldn't be able to talk him out of doing it.

"I have to go Squall, please understand but Cid specifically asked for me to lead this mission so I have to do it." He pulled Squall closer to his body and drifted off to sleep. The brunette man rested his head against Seifer's chest and started to doze back into a deep slumber counting the blond man's heartbeats.

'_I went on the mission, and remembered what you said.  
You told me not to go Squall, but I couldn't just let you die'_

The next morning before dawn Seifer, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell were patiently waiting by the front gate for the headmaster to arrive with their assignments.

"Damn, why in the hell do we have to be up so early?" Zell asked. He was shadow boxing an enemy. But a lot of people that saw him do it though he was swatting flies.

"Because chickenwuss, we have to go and kick some assassin's ass because they want to try and kill Squall." the blond man stated leaning up against the nearest wall with Hyperion at his side.

'_I never knew what was coming Squall, something I expected least'_

Just then they saw headmaster Cid come out of the front gates and walk towards them. When he arrived he looked at each Seed member as though they were his children.

"Ok here is what I what each of you to do for this mission." Cid said. "Irvine and Selphie, I'm going to have you two stay with Squall at all times, but do not let him know what is going on okay." he turned to the other three. "You three will be heading to Dollet, and from there you will travel to Galabadia and find the assassins and deal with them accordingly." "So all of you, what ever it takes to get this mission done do it."

The five Seed members saluted their head master as they were leaving to depart for their missions. Seifer turned to Quisty and Zell. "Okay were going to be heading Balamb and from there we will take a ship and go to Dollet." Any question the blond man asked. He looked at the two blondes that stood before him, neither one was asking anything. "Ok, let's go."

The three of them headed out the front gates of the garden. They saw a blue car parked off to the side of the road.

"Cid is letting us take a car so we can get there faster." Quistis said to the two men. She climbed into the drivers.

"Hey hold up." Seifer said. "I'm going to drive." he told the blond woman.

"Seifer, we have a mission to go on, and I really don't feel like dying in a car wreck." She gave him a smile that just mocked him in every way that it could.

"Shotgun." The spiked blond haired man called heading for the passenger door.

"Zell, get your chicken ass in the back seat before you piss me off and I kick it." Seifer smirked at Zell who stood there in shock as the older man walked over and sat down in the passenger seat.

When the three blondes reached the harbor they saw one of the garden ships already ready for their departure. The got out of the car and went inside of the boat and sat down. They could feel the boast start to slowly leave the harbor and head toward Dollet.

"Damn I hate riding on trains." Seifer said to his two friends as they stepped into the train.

"And why is that." The woman said massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Its that damn train song Selphie sings, I swear to Hyne if I'm on a train with her again and she starts that song I'm going to throw her ass off it." Seifer said walking into their compartment.

Quistis looked at him in a horrified shock. "But, But." she stammered.

The spiky haired blond snickered as he sat don one of the sofas that were there.

When the train started the three of them sat there and discussed the plan on how they were going to go find the assassins. After about two-hour of discussing they heard the PA come on and announce that they were arriving at Galabadia. The three stood up and headed to the exit.

When they stepped off of the train they could feel the cool breeze brush across their faces. They started to head to the main street. They were passing a group of people that were heading toward the train station. Seifer was walking past he heard one of the people talking about killing a man at Balamb Garden. Seifer stopped dead in his tracks.

"Quisty." Seifer yelled. "There right here." He quickly unlatched his gun blade and swung at the closet target.

The other two blondes heard Seifer cry out and they turned around preparing for battle. One of the men took out a gun and aimed it at Seifer. Quistis quickly took her whip from her side and sent it lashing out across the man's face.

"You little bitch." the man yelled at her.

Zell was starting to charge toward the group of five. He caught the closet man in the jaw with one of his fists and sent the man crashing to the floor. Seifer saw the man with the gun and quickly sent a fireball in his direction. Zell and Quistis quickly took down the other men.

Seifer looked for the leader of the group. He found him lying on his back with blood flowing out his mouth. The blond man walked over to the leader. "Who in the fuck do you think you are." the blond said to the man.

"Were the decoy you dumb fuck." the man sputtered choking on his blood.

"What do you mean you're the fucking decoy?" Seifer yelled grabbing the mans shirt and raising him up to eye level.

"The real killer is already at Balamb." the man said. Choking on his words.

A look of horror went across Seifer's handsome features. "We have to get back now." he yelled dropping the man and heading back towards the train station.

"What did he mean he was already at garden." Zell asked trying to keep up with Seifer and Quistis.

"That there is already somebody hired form the inside. That's how we got the note and found out where to exactly to go. They knew that the people closest to Squall would take the mission, and that we would follow the decoy while they really got rid of Squall from the inside." Quistis said nearly shouting from the fear that was building up inside her.

When they reached the train they saw the exit still open so they quickly jumped inside before anyone could see them.

"How long do you think they are going to be on the mission." the brunette man asked his two friends.

"I dunno Squall." Irvine replied to him. Irvine turned to Selphie with a help me look.

The three of them were sitting outside of garden in the lawn in the shade of a nearby tree. It was Selphie's idea to have a picnic and have some fun. It was a bright sunny day and not many students were wandering outside of the garden. After they had eaten lunch they just sat up against the tree and started to drift off into a deep sleep.

When Squall woke up he tried to move his hands but found that they were tied. He looked around at his surroundings and found himself where he and Seifer always duel. He started to look around for his two friends that he was with earlier.

'What am I doing here.' the young brunette though to himself trying to look around to see if he could see the person who brought him here. He started to hear footsteps come form behind him but he couldn't turn around and see who it was, he patiently waited for the unknown person to come around into his sight.

"So, the almighty Squall that defeated the sorceress and saved the world is captured by just a regular person. How does that make you feel." the man said.

Squall tried to remember where he heard that voice before, he knew he heard it at least once a day but he couldn't pin point who it was that was talking to him.

"Oh, figures that you don't remember my name. You couldn't even remember my name even though we both took the Seed exam, and when we went to fight the sorceress." the young man said.

Squall tried to remember the mans name, but not for the life of him could he remember it.

"Sorry, but I really can't remember who you are." the brunette said.

"I figured you wouldn't, so I'm going to tell you my name that way when you die, you will remember it forever." The raven haired man said. "My name is Nida, and I'm going to be the one that kills the famous Squall Leonheart." he said.

Squall just looked up at the man with no emotion on his face. He saw Nida pull out a gun from a holster at his side and start loading it with bullets.

"

You know." Nida said. "It's actually really funny how you are here, You see I brought this little message to Headmaster Cid, I told him that I got it in Galabadia and that it said that they were going to kill you. So the headmaster quickly gathered a team together and sent them to eliminate the threat. But they were only chasing after a decoy, I'm the real threat." Nida said as the slowly raised his gun to Squall's chest above his heart. "Let's see you try and love someone with a shattered heart."

Squall closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, he heard a gun shot go off and flinched at the sound. 'Damn, I thought that was going to hurt'. the brunette man thought.

"You fucking bastard." the Nida said form the ground.

Squall slowly opened his eyes and saw Nida lying on the ground. He slowly turned his head to the right and saw a blond man walking towards him. His stomach started to get butterflies in it as the blond man walked closer.

"Seifer," Squall was barley able to mutter.

"I'm here." The blond man replied. "I'm so sorry that it took me so long to find you, I was so scared that I wasn't going to be able to make it back in time to save you." Seifer walked over in front of Squall and kicked Nida in the stomach. He then reached down and grabbed Squall on the arm and pulled him up.

"Hold out your arms so I can cut the ropes." Seifer said to the younger man.

Squall slowly held out his arms, Seifer quickly and easily sliced through the ropes on his hands and then cut the ropes binding his legs. Squall then threw his arms around Seifer's neck and Seifer wrapped his arms around Squalls waist dropping his gunblade and raising the brunette up. Squall pulled the blond mans head toward his, he felt the soft lips of the blond touch his and it sent chills down his back. He slowly started to nibble on the lower lip and started running his tongue in the older mans mouth, he tasted a hint of cinnamon in Seifer's mouth while he kept rubbing it with Seifer's tongue.

Seifer just kept holding onto the brunette man that he loved more than anything in this world. He didn't even notice Nida was starting to stand up.

When the two broke apart Squall and Seifer just held each other in their arms.

"I love you." the Squall said hugging Seifer tighter and looking up into his beautiful jade orbs.

"I Love you to." the blond man said.

While was looking into Seifer's eyes he heard a shot go off and Seifer lurched forward in Squall arms.

"What happened." the brunette asked. He saw the pain that was going through Seifer's eyes. Squall slowly lowered him to the ground and watched as blood started to soak through Seifer's gray trench coat.

'_But now I'm lying on the grass, and I hear can hear you say,  
The person that caused this death Seifer, was one of our classmates'_

"Oh Hyne no, please no." Squall said as he watched blood trickle down the side of the blond's mouth.

Squall heard footsteps coming closer to him. He looked down to his side and say Hyperion laying there.

'I am going to have to time this just right.' he though to himself.

The brunette man waited for a few more moments and quickly grabbed the handle of the weapon and quickly made an arc slash as he turned around. The blades tip sliced through Nida throat. Squall watched at the raven haired man grab his throat, after a few moments he saw blood seep through his fingers. Nida fell to his knees gasping for breath and then he fell over.

Squall dropped the gunblade and went to Seifer's side. The blond man was breathing heavily when Squall kneeled down beside him.

"Please don't die." Squall whispered putting his arm around the mans chest. Seifer looked up at Squall and was barley able to give him a smirk.

'_My own blood's all around me, as I try hard not to cry.  
I can hear you crying Seifer is going to die.'  
_

"I….Love…You." the blond man manages to sputter out. His breaths were starting to get more heavily. He then slowly started to close his eyes to enter the eternal slumber.

'_My breath is getting shorter, and Squall, I'm getting  
really scared.  
These are my final moments, and I'm so unprepared.  
I wish that you could hold me, as I lie here and die.  
I wish that I could say I love you and hold you right here in my arms'_

"I love you to." Squall said holding the blond in his arms. Tears started to run down his face as the man he loved most in his world started to go limp in his arms. Squall kissed him on the side of his head and pulled him closer into his arms. The young man started to cry harder until he slowly started to drift off into a deep sleep holding the man he loved.

When Squall awoke he was laying on the clouds. He quickly stood up and looked around to see where he was at. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly turned around to see who it was. When he turned around he looked into beautiful green orbs.

"Hey you." said the man.

"Seifer, but how, where are we." Squall asked.

"I don't really know." The blond man replied. "But I think they are giving me a chance to tell you something or more like give you something." He said slipping a piece of paper into Squall's jacket pocket. Seifer leaned down and kissed Squall and wrapped his arms around his body.

"Good Bye Squall, I love you." Seifer said.

When Squall awoke from his dream he found himself in a bed. He started to look around the room and found that we was in the infirmary. He remembered his dream that he had and he looked for his jacked. He found it by the side of his bed on the chair, so he reached over into the pocket and found a piece of paper. He took out the paper and unfolded it and read it.

'_I went on the mission, and remembered what you said.  
You told me not to go Squall, but I couldn't just let you die.  
I felt proud of myself, because I was going to save the one I loved,  
I didn't mean to hurt you Squall, but I though what I was doing was right_

_I found out what going to happen so I went to stop it_

_I never knew what was coming Squall, something I expected least. _

_But now I'm lying on the grass, and I hear can hear you say,  
The person that caused this death Seifer, was one of our classmates,  
Your voice seems to be so far away. _

_My own blood's all around me, as I try hard not to cry.  
I can hear you crying Seifer is going to die.  
I'm sure the guy had no idea what love is like because I would sacrifice everything to see you live, even if it meant that I would have to die.  
So why do people do it Squall, knowing that it ruins lives?  
And now the pain is cutting me, like a hundred stabbing knives. _

_Tell Selphie not to be afraid, and Squall please try to live for me,  
and when I go to heaven, put "Saving my True Loves Life" on my grave.  
Someone should have taught him, that it's wrong to take a life  
maybe if his parents had, I'd still be alive. _

_My breath is getting shorter, and Squall, I'm getting  
really scared.  
These are my final moments, and I'm so unprepared.  
I wish that you could hold me, as I lie here and die.  
I wish that I could say I love you and hold you right here in my arms, _

_So Squall, I love you and good-bye.'_

When Squall was finished reading the poem he folded the piece of paper and set it on the table next to him, he then slipped down into his bed and went to sleep with tears running down his face.

**_AN: I know it kind of just ends but I don't really want to make it a long story but I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


End file.
